Product distributors may require certain constraints or limitation on the way various products are packaged and shipped to them. For instance, a product distributor may require that products are packaged in smaller quantities. In addition, the distributor may require that the packages of smaller quantities be positioned on a pallet such that the package identification labels are facing outward. Unfortunately, often times such constraints are inefficient since they fail to fully utilize the entire surface of the pallet. For instance, meeting these constraints in some cases may result in the interior space of the pallet not being efficiently used. Therefore, a packaging technique is needed to increase the efficiency of the packaging and shipping process while meeting the various constraints of the product distributor.